


Bet On Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Get Together, Human!K-2SO, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt: Baze is the coffee shop barista with a mean look but a soft heart. Chirrut is the cute regular he has an intense crush on.(http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=4412#cmt4412)





	

Chirrut announces his arrival like he always does; with the little tinkle of the bell over the door, the click-clack of his guide stick, a soft hello to the counter, before he makes his way to his usual seat by the window. They can almost count it like clockwork. So much so that they have learnt to keep that table free for him around this time.

Baze sends Jyn to take his order. Always sends someone else to take his order because he trusts himself very little around him. Kay, Cassian's best friend who is manning the till, rolls his eyes at him when he is caught staring. "I know he is blind and all, but you staring at him like this is bordering on creepy. The 'candidate for a restraining order' end of the creepy spectrum."

"Shut up." He grunts in reply, but keeps his eyes firmly set away from Chirrut for the rest of the afternoon. Baze regrets, not for the first time, how he has surrounded himself with people who aren't fooled by his tattoos, his scowls, and his stature.

"You're hopeless." Galen says when he arrives with scones from his bakery. He shakes his head at Baze, "Just go talk to him like a normal human being."

"You're one to talk." Baze snarks back, jerking his head at the figure in the smart white shirt drinking coffee seated in the corner by the potted plants. Galen frowns, but it shuts him up effectively on the subject. He writes up an invoice, pointing to back when Galen asks about Jyn. "Tell her to ask Cassian if he wants the shift on Saturday."

Galen waves as he walks past him. It is his turn to shake his head. Baze knows that Cassian is a prickly subject in the Erso home. He should know. Jyn comes into the shop often enough fuming and weeping in turn at her arguments with her father about Cassian.

"I made a bet with myself that I would need to talk to you first today. It seems like I won."

Baze jerks at the voice, head snapping to see Chirrut's handsome face and sightless eyes, smirking at him. He does not squirm, no sir. In the corner of his eye, he sees Kay sniggering away as he takes an order from a customer. Baze busies himself with the making of that order.

"Congratulations." He says, filling a cup. "What is the reward?"

Chirrut shrugs, an economical movement. Just a lift of one shoulder but Baze is immediately charmed. Noticing this, Kay immediately slides a plate with fresh scones, clotted cream, and lavender jam into his hand, jerking his head at Chirrut on the other side of the counter.

"Fresh scones. Would you like some?" He hears Kay's low groan of frustration.

Chirrut laughs. "I would love some." Baze comes over, standing before Chirrut awkwardly before holding his arm up to him. Chirrut smiles, taking it.

They take Chirrut's usual table again, and he helps to spread the condiments on the scones for him. When Baze looks back up to offer the finished product, he finds himself under a careful scrutiny. "I'm sorry. Did you want to butter your scones yourself?"

"No. I believe I'll love however it is you may have buttered my scones." Chirrut says easily, holding out a hand. Baze lays it there, taking care to curl elegant fingers around it. He takes a careful bite, and then another.

"Good?" He asks, breath hitching at the way Chirrut's tongue peeks past the seam of his lips to lick up the crumbs and smudges of jam.

"The best I have ever had." Baze warms at that. "Am I going to win my other bet?" Chirrut asks after a little while.

"Oh? What is that?"

Chirrut smiles once more. "That today would be the day you ask me out. Or is that too forward a thing to say?"

Baze swallows. "And what would be the reward for losing this bet?"

"Dinner. And then perhaps a walk by the river with a handsome man by my side."

"You don't even know my face. How would you know if I am handsome? I could be the ugliest person in the world." Baze smiles, despite himself.

"You are handsome. And not because of how you may look, but because of your voice and how you are." Chirrut leans forward, patting his chest, "I don't need my eyes. I have my heart to tell me."

Baze lets himself process this for a moment before preparing another scone. Sliding that into Chirrut's plate, he mirrors him, speaking gently, "Would you... Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? And then a walk by the river?"

A soft chuckle and Chirrut closes his eyes, face happy and content. "I would love nothing more."

When he returns with their empty plates, Kay gives a thumbs up, Jyn is winking at him, and her boyfriend Cassian grinning at him. Together, they shoo him out of the shop when Chirrut comes to inquire if it was time to leave. With the late afternoon sun heavy and gold, Baze cannot help the smile that stretches his lips when they walk side by side together.


End file.
